Love sucks
by CharlotteAHJones
Summary: Anastasiya Petrova has been trying to hunt down her sister ever since she broke Damons heart, what happens when she unwillingly catches up with some old friends? DAMON/OC
1. The Beginning

_Damon Salvatore was the guy every man wanted to be, and every girl wanted to know. I'll admit that I was hopelessly in love with Damon, but his love lay elsewhere, with my darling of a sister, Katerina. She never was good for him, she was the manipulative bitch everyone expected her to be. But what could I do? Katherine gets what Katherine wants. It must have been good. Having a Salvatore on each of her arms. Damon and I had our moments, but in the end he'd choose Katherine. He always chose Katherine. _

_May 19__th__ 1864_

"Damon Salvatore! I can't accept the request of a sports game, I'm supposed to be a lady!" he grabbed me by the hand and began dragging me outside.

"What else are we supposed to do? My Mother and Father have disappeared elsewhere and there seems to be no-one else around,"

"Then we shall play this game you speak of, football, is it?"

"Yes, now, think fast!" he threw the ball at me and I shot him a glare.

"Now what? I throw it back?"

"Yes, my lady. Since there are no others. Unless you would at least like to try?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, so I'll try and get past you, and then you do the same. Understand?"

"Yes," he ran towards me and I blocked his way completely, he looked up astonished.

"You're strong for a Lady, Miss Pierce."

I was starting to feel conscious and exposed.

"Well, a Lady never tells her secrets, Mr Salvatore," he passed the ball to me, ran further away and I began to run at human speed trying to get past him, but when he jumped in my way I accidently knocked into him, sending him to the ground, with me on top.

"Well, Well, You sure are strong. Maybe you could give me a few tips," he beamed up at me.

"Like I said, A Lady never tells,"

We stared at each other for a while, not awkwardly, but in a peaceful kind of way. I almost felt human again, but the pounding I was feeling against my chest caught me off guard, and I took a sharp breath, standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just out of breath, all this sport is making me tired, I'll see you at Dinner, Mr Salvatore." I turned to walk away when I saw Katherine staring back at me with looks that could possibly mean I was in for some serious bother. "On second thought," I turned back to face Damon, "I don't seem to be that hungry, I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that I walked away feeling both Katherine's and Damon's eyes burning into me.

When I reached Katherine I was slammed against the nearest wall in her bedroom.

"What was that? You thought that while I was out, you could have your fun with the older Salvatore?"

"Katerina, you are an utter bitch you know that?" she increased the pressure on my neck, "Not only are you messing with two of the best people I have met since I turned, but you're making me distract Damon while you wander off with Stefan?" I spat out, she loosened her grip, "Do you expect them to never find out?"

"I know they won't. They're under my compulsion," she smirked to herself, "Stefan is, Damon does it willingly." This was my turn to put her against the wall, I switched our positions, but held her neck tighter than she held mine, "I'm guessing that is a touchy subject?" I smirked evilly at her and leant to her ear.

"My dear sister, I think you're forgetting just how much stronger I am than you, because you see," I threw her to the other side of the room, "Although, you're a bitch, And I am on two sides whether or not I hate you," I walked over to her and looked down at her, "You're still my sister," I held out my hand, she cautiously took it but when she did I made a repeat of what I did before, "But if you EVER break Damon's heart," I looked her in the eyes, "I will hunt you down and make sure that no-one ever looks at you again, we clear?" she nodded frantically and ripped my hand from her throat.

"But, just so you know, you ever lose it in front of Damon again, I'll just have to accidently feed him my blood, then he might just, I don't know, break his neck." I sent her a glare but she just smiled and walked away.


	2. Undecided

_**A/N: Like the first 4 Chapters of this are from 1864 but then on Chapter 5 stuff goes down in present time!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>June 1<span>__st__ 1864_

We were sat around the dinner table, with Damon and Katherine sneaking glances at each other, then her doing the same to Stefan. It would help if I wasn't sat in front of Damon. I was concentrating on my wine glass that was in front of me rather than the thoughts flying around me, until I felt someone nudge my foot. I looked up at Damon was smiling at me, my eyes widened slightly but I smiled back. I couldn't be the one to break him. I wasn't going to stand by and watch while Katherine aimlessly hurt them both.

I realized that we were staring at each other when I felt a sharp pain run through my hand that was under the table. I looked and sure enough Katherines nails were doing the damage. I pulled my hand back and put it above the table, though Damon saw the blood seeping from it. He tried to hide the confused expression on his face when it slowly started to heal but then I'm sure he clicked on and returned to his meal.

"So, Miss Petrova," Katherine and I both turned to the voice, that belonged to Mr Salvatore, "I meant Anastasiya, I heard that you are to be wed, is that so?"

"Not entirely, Mr Salvatore. I would like to think I have a choice, of who I can marry."

"I always thought that you were to marry one of my sons, I suppose I am mistaken,"

"Though Katherine has her eye on someone haven't you, Katherine?" I looked to her with a smirk on my face waiting to see her reaction. I didn't want to hurt either two of the boys, I didn't realise I had until I saw the pained expression on Damon's face when she answered.

"I am severely undecided, Sir. Though I will make my decision in the near future, let's hope my dear sister doesn't die alone." My turn to dig my claws in her hand.

"Excuse me," I got out of my chair and walked into the living room, with Damon hot on my tail.

"What was that?"

"Damon, don't."

"No, don't 'Damon, don't' me! You could have at least told me," he quietened down towards the end.

"What difference would it have made? Would you be in any less in love with Katherine, If you knew I was the same as her?" he stayed quiet and that was enough for me, "I don't know what you see in her Damon, you are so much better than her, you don't even realise it." I held my hand to his face, but it dropped when I saw Katherine in the doorway.

"Am I disturbing something?"

"Yes, you are," I looked into Damon's eyes and smiled, "I'll leave you two, to it."

I walked out of the room and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. I found myself walking to Stefans room unwillingly. I took a deep breath before knocking, and when I did I saw the concern spread across his face.

"Ana?" he pulled me into his room and I wrapped my arms around him, "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Stef, can I stay in here with you? I just don't want to be in that huge room on my own," I spluttered out, but he didn't even look surprised.

"Of course, you sleep in my bed, I'll be over here."

"Don't be like that Stefan, you know me enough to know that I am not like most of the Ladies you've met," I sat on his bed and patted the other side of it.

Soon enough, I was lay under the covers just staring up at the ceiling, thinking about anything to take my mind off of things.

"Ana, you're going to have to go to sleep soon," he tiredly said.

"I will, I just can't sleep Stef." I looked to the side and saw him worriedly glancing at me, "I'm going to get a glass of water."

I got up and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me, until Katherine appeared in front of me.

"Oh don't start, Katerina." She was furious.

"What, you can't have Damon so you're going after Stefan? That sounds like something I would do." I pushed past her and made my way to the kitchen.

"You're despicable."

"Is that so? Then what are you? Damon is convinced you are trying to break us up, though that has nothing to do with me," she said sarcastically.

"Katerina, just stop with the compulsion. It's getting tedious," I turned the corner and walked to get a glass, I opened the cabinet and realised Katherine had stopped talking, so I just carried on. She only reappeared when I was ready to go upstairs.

"Stefan said he doesn't want you in his room for the rest of the night, he will be occupied," and with that she disappeared upstairs.

I could never control my anger when I was human, which was magnified when I turned, Aswell as my strength. And I subconsciously smashed the glass of water in my palm.

I winced at the pain and began wiping the blood mixed with water and glass that was on the floor beneath me.

"Tay?" I heard from behind me.

"Hello, Mr Salvatore. What can I help you with?" I tried my best to sound like I didn't care about anything.

"Why are you being like this with me?" he whispered softly.

"Like what, Damon?"

"Like I don't even matter to you,"

"You're my bestfriend, of course you matter to me. I just think Katherine means more to you than I do, so why should I bother?"

When I got no reply, I simply finished cleaning up and walked past Damon, Up to my spacious, empty bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thankyou to Katerina the Von, and Love song for reviewing!  
><strong>__**Much Love xo**_


	3. Caught in Action

_August 17__th__ 1864_

I was wandering around since I couldn't find Stefan or Damon, but I didn't see the point in looking because either one were probably with Katherine. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Damon and Katherine talking.

"When are you going to turn me, Katherine?" I looked to see Katherine straddling Damon while he had his hands on her hips.

"I'll turn you when I want to Damon. Not yet. You're not ready."

"I am. I want to spend eternity with you, what more do you want?" my heart dropped but I stayed quiet.

"I want you to stay away from Anastasiya." I then realized she was compelling him and took it as time for me to enter.

"Really, Katerina? It seems that he doesn't want to do what you say anymore, I mean, it's not like he's wearing my necklace."

She ripped his shirt off of him and I couldn't help but blush a little. I smirked though when she went to also rip off his necklace but winced when it burned her hand.

"Oops, forgot to mention I dipped it in Vervain, It's easily forgotten."

She jumped off of Damon and pounced at me, repeating our daily arguement.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? You're too obsessed for your own good!"

"Because maybe I don't trust you enough to be alone with him,"

"Like I can trust you. Remember two weeks after we came here? I watched you change composure when you felt Damon's heart beat against your chest. Don't even try to hide it. You should have turned it off way before now, so I'd have a reason to kill you."

"We're giving speeches now?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Good. Because," I pushed her off of me and she dropped to the floor on impact, "I have told you again and again that you do not affect me, nor do you ever threaten me. Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"I'm not scared of you," she was cowering on the floor which only made it obvious.

"You're not? Well you should be. Like I said, Break his heart – and I will break you."

I barely noticed the gobsmacked Damon that sat not only a few inches from the feud that was brewing.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but the 1864's are kinda XP**

**Thanks for motivating me Love Song! xo**


	4. Horse and Carriage

November 20th 1864.

"Katerina? What is going on?" she was dragging me through the woods.

"We're leaving. They're rounding up the Vampires. Come on,"

"No, what about Damon, and Stefan?" I somehow couldn't wriggle out of her grasp, but she stopped, turned around and I felt like a small child. This is how it gets when she's angry.

"THEY'LL BE FINE, BUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BURN, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DON'T ASK QUESTIONS,' she then returned to dragging me until we reached a horse and carriage.

I got in carefully and closed my eyes, letting a single tear drop, but not before hearing two gun shots.

"That was the Salvatore's."

"WHAT?" I made a move to open the carriage door, but her hand placed over mine and I looked up at her.

"They have my blood in their system. All they need to do now is complete the transformation," I scowled at her and pulled my hand back.

"You know what this life is like Katherine. Would you really want that for them?"

"If it keeps them alive, then yes."

"They wanted you to choose, didn't they?" she ignored my question and looked out of the window, "Who was it, Katerina? Who did you choose?" she still ignored me, "KATERINA!"

"I NEVER LOVED DAMON!" she screamed, "It was always Stefan."

I didn't speak after she said that but she will pay for what she said. For what she's done to Damon. Even if I have to pay with my own life. She will pay.

"I never loved Damon. It was always Stefan,"


	5. Turned it off

_Present Day_

Anastasiya was sat alone at a bar not being able to get the fact out of her head that Klaus was still looking for her, she knew it was a bad idea to even run away with him in the first place. She knocked the last drop of bourbon down her throat and gestured to the bartender.

"Another one of these," she said with a sharp face.

"Come on Stace, you don't want to be one of these day drunks do you?"

"Eh, I couldn't care less," she snapped her fingers at him as she was getting agitated.

She took it upon her to look at her surroundings and check out any hot guys she could drink from. Her eyes wandered the Mystic Grill until they fell upon a familiar face, but didn't notice the very familiar one next to it.

"Hey, who's that guy," she asked the bartender and pointed, "right there?" he followed her line of sight and quickly looked back.

"That's Stefan Salvatore." His head shot up at the mention of his name but Anastasiya had soon disappeared.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I'll call you later, Elena."

Anastasiya couldn't believe that of all places in America, she chose to go to this petty town in Virginia. She thought it would be less busy and the death rate wouldn't matter too much. But turns out they are well aware about Vampires. All these thoughts ran through her head but one seemed to be distant, but then she realized. _If Stefan's here in Mystic Falls, doesn't that mean Damon will be too?_

She waited in the shadows until Stefan stepped out of the Grill and began looking around, as he felt a weird sense of being watched.

He took off into the woods at human speed and Anastasiya soon followed, zooming around him, making sure not to make a sound. Little did she know, he knew she was there, but he didn't know who it was. He figured he'd wait until he got back to the Boarding house and mention it to Damon. When he got there he looked around before entering the house to find Damon and Rose cuddling on the couch.

"Get up, we have another Vampire stalker." Rose bolted towards Stefan with embarrassment written all over her face.

"Who could it be? Katherine?"

"No, she would have tried something already. I keep thinking it's someone that we know, I don't know why."

"We know lots of people, Stefan; granted, not many of them are alive." Damon slowly made his way over to the two and slung his arm around Rose.

"I just felt this strange presence."

"That's probably Elena nagging in the back of your mind," he overdramatically yawned, "Well, I think I need some sleep, Rose?"

"Yeah, me too."

It had been a week or two since Anastasiya went back to the Boarding house, she'd gotten herself worked up over the fact that the Salvatore's were there, but what was worse, was that Damon seemed to have a girlfriend. That killed her already dead heart, but she drowned her sorrows in bourbon.

She was walking through the woods on the dark Sunday night when she heard a drunken voice, she followed the sound until she was just meters away. She decided not to make it openly clear she was there, so she peeped her head around to see Damon with his hands on a dithering girl's shoulders in front of him. _Why won't she run? _Then she realized._ Compulsion!_

"What's your name?" she missed hearing that voice.

"Jessica," the girl trembled

"Jessica?" He paused, "I have a secret, I have a big one, but I never said it out loud. I mean, What's the point? It's not gonna change anything, It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica."

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not sure, because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, do I not kill you?"

"Please don't." She cried out.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" She knew he would miss it, which is why she still to this day hates her own sister. "That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take."

"Please, don't." She repeated.

"You're free to go." She ran for the car but Damon soon caught up with her and bit into her, which caused Ana to take a sharp breath and Damon's head to snap up in her direction. He lunged at her throwing her back into a tree.

He was about to rip her heart out when he saw the freckle on her neck at his head shot up to look at her face, but she held it down, refusing to look at him.

"Tay?" she slowly lifted her head up, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Katherine," they both stayed silent for a few seconds, "I didn't expect this to be so awkward."

"So you heard all of that, huh?"

"I heard enough," she bit her lip to stop herself from smirking

He couldn't get over the fact that she was actually there. He knew he missed her, but she would just be another distraction to him.

"What do you want with Katherine?"

"To kill her, what else would I want?"

"Why? Besides the fact she made your life hell,"

Ana was hoping that question wouldn't be asked.

"For what she did to you. That wasn't the first time something like that had happened – I just didn't want the same to happen to you," he pushed her up against a tree forcefully.

"Go on. Enlighten me. What happened before me and Stefan?" he spat.

"Damon, get off." She threw him away from her, rubbing her neck, "Jeez, you're strong!"

"Yeah? I'm worse when I'm angry." He then repeated his actions.

"DAMON!" she punched him in the jaw and he stumbled back. Very un-vampire like. She got up in his face and an evil glint shimmered in her eye, "You don't realize that I can rip you limb from limb without a thought," She snapped her fingers, "Snap, and I lose it. Don't want that do you?"

"You've turned it off." His jaw clenched.

"You only just realized? You're a lot more stupid than I thought,"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because, Damon, What was the point in feeling all this hurt? All the guilt, love," she laughed humourlessly, "My life is a never ending cycle of pain, Damon. What's the point in feeling all that, if it can be ended in an instant?"

"So where's the caring, and unselfish girl I knew before I turned?"

"She stayed in 1864, and she's never coming back." She turned around to walk away before he spoke again.

"I know there's good in you," she saw red and pinned him against the same tree.

"Don't try looking for good in me Damon! You're not going to find it. That went away when I left you two to suffer Katherine's mistakes."

"It's still there, and you know it. You're just too damn stubborn to look!" she grabbed a branch and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Then where is it? Look, don't bother, Damon. Because it'll get thrown back in your face, that's not a threat, it's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated twice cause the last one was so short x) I love you guys! If you have any requests, tell me and I might consider them!**


	6. Decisions made are memories lost

The witch looked at Ana like she'd grown two heads.

"You want to what?" her eyes widened even more.

"Please, I'm begging you. And you can ask anyone, I never say please."

"I can not go against the balance of nature... There will be consequences, it may not even work!"

"We can at least try," you could see that in Ana's eyes she wanted this.

"Sit down," the witch got out her Grimoire and sat down with Ana, holding her hand.

Ana watched as she began chanting spells and the candles grew larger.

There was one last word then everything went dark.

"They will let you back, with consequences,"

"What are they?" she asked hopefully.

"Katerina will forget who you are."

"Then so be it. What's the other?"

"If you lose your temper, your heart will begin to fail. You've lived with too much anger inside you over the years,"

Damon sat watching the flames as he swirled bourbon around in his glass. He smelt an unfamiliar presence, so he got himself in gear, and ready to attack, if necessary. But when he saw who it was he couldn't help but frown.

"You never saw me human, now you have. I'm a lot less feisty," she smiled at him, but he looked back in disbelief.

"How are you human? That has never been done before, let's be realistic,"

"You're asking me to be realistic in a place that has Vampires and Witches?" she snickered, he soon grew angry.

"HOW IS THAT FAIR? How are you human?" he repeated.

"Let's just say I know a witch," next thing she knew he had her against a wall, "Get off of me Damon," she could barely breathe.

"Not so strong now you're human, are you?"

"Please, I did this for you," he instantly let go and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? This isn't time for your insane stalker mode to go into action"

"DAMON SALVATORE! You're an insensitive dick, you know that? Why did I even tell you? I should have just left while I had the chance." She felt a stabbing pain and started clutching her chest, "You see, this is what I do. Try to help, but it only brings me down even further. That's why I turned my emotions off. Because that's all that I am. A disappointment to everyone I have ever known." The pain became unbearable for her and she fell to the ground, but Damon was soon at her side.

"Damon, get away from me!" she knew it'd make her worse, so tried to calm herself down, "Please, just don't try to help me," her tone softened, "I brought this on myself, now if you excuse me – I'm going getting drunk,"

Damon hesitated letting her go at first but decided she wasn't going to get into much trouble.

Ana stumbled out of a random bar and giggled to herself as she'd thought of a new idea.

"Hellooooo, Damon,"

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" she made her way to her car and began fumbling with her keys.

"Please tell me you're not going to drive home!" he shouted down the phone.

"I am not a fan of high school musical! You're just jealous because I am Anastasiya Cecilia Petrova."

"Hold on, I'm coming to get you."

"How, if you don't know where I am?" she got into the car and started the ignition.

"I'll find you, just wait where you are!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to the boarding house whether you like it or not!" she pulled out of the car park and began driving onto the highway, "I just want to talk to you while I'm driving back, I don't want a lecture!" she whined.

"You're going to get yourself killed,"

Damon was pacing the house, trying to get his mind off the fact that she could die any second, and there'd be no way out of it.

"I don't care anymore Damon. Y-You know in 1864," he gulped, "I had the biggest crush on you at first, then you were my bestfriend and I-I don't know what happened to that crush, I guess Katherine was pissing me off because you chose her over me. Like when you were invited to that dinner party, and you picked her as your date?" he could tell she was crying as she carried on, "That night I sat reading Wuthering heights to your Cat," the memory of seeing her when he came back from the worst night of his life made him laugh sadly as a tear streamed down his cheek, "I guess all I ever wanted to say was-" the line went dead, but not before Damon heard a truck horn grow louder.

The only thing Damon could remember was the fact that she didn't care. His bestfriend didn't care if she died. _How could she be so selfish?_ His phone crumpled in his grip and he sent it flying into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how this even happened, but this isn't the end - nowhere near! I lost hope for this story for like an hour but then I got loads of inspiration out of nowhere! Thanks for reviewing guys! xo**


	7. Twisted fate

Damon was sat waiting for the doctors along with Stefan, though Elena tagged along for a reason Damon didn't bother asking.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have let her even go out she wouldn't be in this mess," Damon said, more to himself than Stefan.

"Everything happens for a reason Damon," Elena chirped in but this made Damon even more angry, if possible.

"So according to you, my best friend is supposed to die in a car accident? That's some twisted fate, Elena." He spat.

Just when everything was about to get worse, her doctor walked in. Damon studied him for bad signs, whether or not he took his hat off, or his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry," after that Damon's world came tumbling down, but he perked up when he continued, "she's in a comatose state, we don't want to wake her – we need her body to adjust and keep up. You'll have to wait until you can see her, but just don't get your hopes up. There's a high chance that she has difficulty remembering; names, dates, memories, and

possibly people. Let's just hope for the best as well as a miracle – Miss Pierce isn't giving up without a fight." The Doctor smiled and turned to walk away but Damon grabbed his wrist.

"Her room will be left alone – No interruptions." The man walked away robotically and Damon ran into Ana's room.

He saw her lay with tubes everywhere, looking almost dead. He found it hard to believe that not only days ago she had the ability to kill him in an instant. Now she could barely stand on her own two feet.

"Damon," Elena lightly touched his arm but he flinched away from her.

He couldn't take his eyes off the frail girl in front of him. He blinked away the tears and was beside her automatically, holding her hand and putting his forehead to it.

"I'm sorry, Tay. All of this is my fault," he was sobbing, "Let me know that you're still there, please."

Stefan and Elena could do nothing but helplessly stare at Damon – They'd never seen him so vulnerable. Not even his own brother.

"I could give her my blood, she'd be healed," he said hopefully to Stefan, but all he got was a sympathetic look back.

"She messed with the Balance of nature, Damon. It won't affect her... It could make her worse. This is it," it hurt Stefan to admit it to himself, but there was no use sugar coating it.

"No. No, DON'T SAY THAT!" Damon rushed over to Stefan and had him against the wall by his throat, "I _know _you were in love with her, Stefan. You were looking at her whilst I was looking at Katherine. Don't try to deny it. But she is the only girl who ever chose me. Even if she won't admit it. And I am not losing her,"

"How selfish of you," Katherine appeared in the doorway.

"How are you here? I thought you were supposed to forget her – It was one of the consequences!" Stefan asked, confused.

"You're cute when you're confused." She walked to where her sister was lay, "You see, when she lost her memory, I somehow regained mine,"

"She's lost her memory?" Damon's voice was getting softer, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Don't cry about it. She hasn't yet, when she wakes up. You still have time to visit her in her dreams. Like she did to you many times before," she spat, "It's funny how me and her are in the same room and I'm not dead yet,"

"Yet." Damon answered back with gritted teeth. He watched closely as Katherine walked out with a smirk on her face.

'So hot.' She mouthed to him before she left.

Damon rushed and got into the hospital bed with Ana.

"What are you doing?" Damon just ignored Stefan and went to find Ana in her own little world

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short and it has a crappy ending, but the next one is super long .!**


	8. Insanity Part 1

Ana was watching herself and Damon from afar reciting Romeo and Juliet to one another in 1864 – she said it was something she always did with her brother.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Ana whispered in unison with the younger version of herself, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know not how to tell thee who I am." Damon said as he came up behind her, "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Ana tried her hardest not to turn and look at Damon because she knew she was dreaming, and didn't want to face the fact that she was going to lose all memory of him.

"I don't want to wake up, Damon." She bit her lip, like it would stop tears from falling.

"I don't want you to wake up either," he whispered softly, "but you can't stay like this, even if it's the only thing you've got." His voice broke towards the end and he blinked away the tears.

"Well, well, well. Who knew Damon Salvatore had a heart?" she turned around to face him and smiled up, her eyes watering.

"I can't believe I chose her over you," he said more to himself and cupped her cheek with one hand, but she moved her head away from him.

"Everybody always does," she smiled sadly at him and returned to watching the Romeo and Juliet recital. Though she looked away once more when Katherine entered and broke up their acting, "Typical Katherine. She always did know how to make an entrance."

Then the scene changed, and they were at the Founders day ball – Alone.

"I want so much to remember all these things but I can't. I can't, because of my stupid decisions to 'be human' and my selfishness. Damon I don't want to live not knowing you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to forget you – or Stefan. I can't just forget everything that ever happened. If people ask for my date of birth, I doubt they'd believe I was born anything less than 1989! I don't want to live forgetting all this, Damon." Tears began to fall again and Damon pulled her towards him, "You're being quiet." She croaked out.

"Ever been too shocked to be able to say anything?"

"Just dance with me, Damon."

The couple danced together as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"I can hear everything you know, in the hospital room. Sometimes I choose not to. When I feel like it I can just turn into this ghost and I'm watching everyone crumble around me... It kills me." She pulled back and looked at him, "You ever tell anyone I said that, and I will haunt you for the rest of eternity."

"You say that like you're gonna die."

"What human survives a truck crashing into their car?" She put her head on his chest.

"You're so stupid. Only you could get yourself killed on the first day you turned back human."

"It's Karma repaying me for all the people I killed."

"Do you think I could compel you to remember me?"

"Doesn't work that way, Damon. It'd be like me having a new brain, the memories would still be there – but I wouldn't. The lights are on but nobody's home,"

"So you'll change?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Will you stop doing that? Acting like you don't care anymore, like you've given up!" He held her at shoulder length apart.

"Who says I'm acting? I don't want this to happen any more than you do, but it's going to. I'm not going to gloss over the facts. Is it weird that I know when I'm going to wake up?" she started to panic and grabbed him, "Damon, I'm sorry. It's pushing you out. I'll see you soon then,"

"Ana! I lo-," then he was back in the hospital bed, "-ve you!" realisation hit him like a ton of bricks and he looked over at Stefan who was staring at the two.

"Damon-,"

"It's over." Damon couldn't take his eyes off Ana's face, "She's gone, Stefan." Anger soon replaced the grief, he jumped up and faced Stefan, "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER CHOSE ME AND SHE'S GONE!" He screamed and surely a few nurses walked in to see Damon furious to which they just turned around and walked in the opposite direction, "And you know what hurts the most? She didn't even care. She didn't care if she died. And-," Damon stopped talking when he heard rustling behind him and she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"NURSE!" Damon ran out of the room, then back in with a bunch of nurses.

"She'll be fine, just don't startle her. It'll be a lot to take in,"

"Ana, how do you feel?"

"I'm sorry... Who are you?"

That was all Damon needed to hear. He knew he couldn't handle her not knowing him.

Damon stormed out of the hospital and slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

"Damon, I know you're upset about Ana, but don't you think this is a little drastic?"

"A little drastic?" Damon roared, "You do realize that Ana is now human, which means she is again a Petrova Doppelganger. Do you think she has a Doppelganger too? So you can fall in love with her as well?"

"You know me. Always like the real deal,"

"No, Stefan. You always like sloppy seconds, whereas I don't. Let's face it, Katherine was just a consolation prize to you. You couldn't have the older sister so you went for her, but she chose me. And you resent me for it. But you know what? I don't care. I really don't care anymore, Stefan. Because I just lost the only person who I ever gave a damn about!" Damon couldn't keep his anger in any longer.

"You think you were the only one who cared about her? I lost her too."

"The difference is, you have someone to fall back on. Saint Stefan always does. But I'm not so lucky. I had her. Now she's gone."

"You still do have me – Man I can't remember but probably means a hell of a lot to me." She smiled struggling to walk out of the sliding doors.

"They let you out?" Damon rushed over to her.

"Not quite. I can't stay in there much longer, I might just pass out from the depression radiating off of all of the doctors. I thought doctors were supposed to be hot? I guess not. When are my Parents picking me up? Actually, I don't have a clue who I am – Excuse me whilst I go kill myself."

"Whoa, hold on there Dr. Seuss, are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked as she just stared confusedly at his face, "What?"

"I've seen you before... But I don't know where..." Damon had hope when she said that but it was soon demolished, "You used to groom my pets, didn't you?"

Damon was walking through the forest when he found Ana, leaning against a tree.

"Damon Salvatore, what a surprise. I have a big secret. Problem is, I can't tell you."

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget? Oh wait, yeah, right now I'm helpless and I don't have a clue who you are. Sure, okay."

Damon zoomed towards her and pushed her against the nearest tree.

"What aren't you telling me?" he spat.

"Damon," she whined, "I'm human, it hurts remember?" she then flung him away and straightened up her clothes.

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you one thing, I remember you."

Damon jolted up with no idea what was going on. He cursed when he realized all he was, was dreaming. But he couldn't help but forget about how she acted. She was clearly vampire, but there was something different, something too odd for it to be the Ana he knew.

He ran into the room that Ana was staying in and woke her up, trying not to hurt her.

"What? What are you doing?"

"What is wrong with you? You remember me then pretend not to? That is sick, Ana."

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You said in my dream!"

"Do you realize how fucking insane you sound right now? Jesus, I'm going back to sleep."

Damon slowly walked out of her room with a frown on his face. He was walking through the corridor when he heard someone whisper down his ear.

"Damon," he spun around to find that there was nobody there.

'I must be going clinically insane,' he thought to himself.


	9. Insanity Part 2

Damon was watching Ana and Stefan as they were playing pool like they were a couple at the Mystic Grill. It killed him to watch but somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away. That was until he was interrupted.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, Damon. Then again, anything looks good on you. Carry on." She said with a smirk.

"What game are you playing? You're making me feel like I am going to be sent to an insane asylum any time soon," he then turned to face her.

"But, telling you would ruin all the fun. You do realize, you're dreaming, right? Of course not. Damon Salvatore is too macho for dreams." She frowned and pouted playfully which turned into a sickening smirk.

"You know what you're also doing? Being a scheming bitch, much like your sister. The comparison is uncanny!"

This sent Ana over the edge and she slammed Damon into the wall with a tight grip around his neck.

"You know better than to compare me to her. You want to know answers? Stick around. And for your sake, I hope you don't mention any of this to _Ana,_" she smirked yet again and threw him on the pool table, "See you around, Mr Salvatore."

Damon shot up, his hand flying to his head, with his eyes darting around the room. Until they landed on the figure standing in the doorway.

"Tay," he whispered more to himself, and he watched as she blew him a kiss, then sped off without giving him a chance to follow.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yes, Stefan. I thought I could only see her in my dreams, turns out she's implanting herself into them." Damon noticed that Stefan was hesitating, "What aren't you telling me?"

"What if that wasn't Ana in the hospital?"

"You're crazy, I was on the phone to her when it happened." Damon continued to stare at the fire.

"What I'm saying is, you of all people know she can handle her drink, along with that you know how stubborn she is, do you really think that she'd be the one to call you?"

"We need a way to get to her without me having to be asleep all the time."

"That won't be necessary." The two brothers' heads snapped to the doorway to see Ana leaning on it, gripping an exact lookalike of herself by the neck.

"Anastasiya, what are you doing?" Stefan said lowly.

"I would have thought you'd have figured this out by now," her eyes that were focused on Stefan turned to Damon, "Especially you, after all, you've been having these dreams about me for so long!" She walked down the steps, with the girl still struggling in her grasp. "That was probably a bad idea to tell Elena, Damon. You still choose Katherine's descendants over me, my heart aches!" She added sarcastically, "Not a wise choice."

"Let her go, Ana." As soon as the words left Stefans mouth she flung her to him.

"Now you have a thing for _my_ Doppelganger? You two have issues." She walked over to Damons drink cabinet and got out some maker's mark, "You're not going to tell me off for drinking the expensive stuff, Damon?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Not when it's laced with vervain."

She started to cough violently and Damon figured it was his chance, he sped up to her and put her against the wall yet again, with Ana's head hanging.

"You Salvatores never learn." She slowly lifted her head and shrugged her off of him, "You really think I'm that stupid? I could smell it when I passed the border."

"As tedious as this is, are we going to get on the subject of what the hell is going on?" Damon scowled.

"She's turned it off, Damon."

"I've done no such thing!" She placed a hand to her chest and smirked, "I just learned to put up a barrier. I've already been made second choice once. And also, my _soul-mate_ wouldn't be too pleased to find out I've been flirting with the Salvatore's. That's not how I roll. Though, it probably is for the two of you."

Ana saw Damon stiffen and the mirror image of herself entwine each hand with each Brother. She sent daggers her way then flashed in front of her.

"I wasn't even expecting this to happen," Her eyes flickered to Damon. "You want to know what happened? Take a seat. You," she looked into her doppelgangers eyes, "Leave, you're free to go. Forget everything about me, and these two."

They all watched as she leaved and Ana turned to face the brothers.

"Care to explain?"

"Not enough. So I asked a witch to put my thoughts and feelings into my Doppelganger. Kinda like I was inside her, which I was. I could control her whenever I wanted to. It was almost like a twin bond, when I wasn't controlling her, she was acting like I would."

"That still doesn't answer why you've done all of this."

"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it? The night when the witch did it, the spell went wrong. I thought I was human, turns out I created a Doppelganger. The only time I realized that was when I was hit by the truck. From then on I knew I could switch to be human or vampire. I think my essence or something could change, I don't know. I was supposed to just stop being Vampire all together. I'd rather not have you fall in love with someone that wasn't me. Katherine never did forget who I was. Because the spell never happened. Though my heart did begin to fail. Due to your lack in being able to hold in your astonishment."

"I'll ask again, why did you do it?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Wow, I always did hold so much power over you. It's a shame it was all a waste."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with Stefan..." Ana watched as Damon's face turned in a split second and she couldn't keep her laughter in gear, "That was golden. Apologies, Stefan. You just don't do it for me anymore. I don't love men who love other women." Damon stiffened at her remark and she frowned at him.

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Well, apart from the fact I hate having to act like this, I'm missing out on hot sex. So please, do speed up this process."

"What you said, was said before I had some hot sex. Happy I answered?"

"Rose? Well, she was a pathetic excuse for an age old vampire. Tell me Damon, who was better?" she taunted. "I must bid you farewell. I'll see you ladies some other time."

Ana sped out of the boarding house and straight into her car. She gripped the steering wheel and thumped her head into it.

"I did it. I made them despise me. I hope you had your fun." She said without having to turn to look at the man sitting in the passenger seat.

"Great. Now you're precious little Damon is safe. Drive."

**A/N: Let me know if you're confused because I'd understand why . Hope you liked it:) xoxo**


	10. Insanity Explained

**A/N: So, for those of you that got confused with what happened in the last chapter, I apologize but it kinda had to happen, so I'll explain.**

When Ana went to the witch to get changed back into human, the spell went wrong because the witch wasn't strong enough, so instead a doppelganger was created by accident, which Ana could alternate being either herself or her Doppelganger. And when she wasn't her Doppelganger, the Doppelganger believed that she was Ana before she was turned. When Ana was in the hospital bed with Damon, it was an act, so he'd believe she was going to forget her memory. Katherine never did forget her, but that's all I'm saying about that. When she was drunk on the phone to Damon, that was Ana in her Doppelganger, but when the truck hit her it was only then that she realised that the spell had gone wrong. Ana had been messing with Damon's head since she got hit with the car, and when she released her Doppelganger, The Doppelganger didn't have a clue who she was, because all she'd ever been was an exact duplicate of Ana before she was turned. So it was almost like Klaus and Alaric in a way, but Ana chose whether or not she wanted to be in that body or her own.

**Hope that Clarified everything. But if it didn't, let me know what confused you.**


	11. The trip of a lifetime

**A/N: This is a looooong chapter...**

Ana refused to look at the monster next to her as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Don't be like that. Come on Ana, you had to do it anyway."

"No, I didn't. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have a Doppelganger, I wouldn't even be in this car right now. Get your hand off of me Toby." She pushed his hand off her leg and continued to look out of the car window.

"You've got a nerve, Ana. Besides, everything's in order. Plus we now have leverage."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Doppelgangers baby bro. I gotta hand it to him, the tough guy act he's holding up is impressive."

"Don't you dare hurt him, tell your 'master' not to either." She suddenly snapped her eyes over to him. Ana couldn't quite figure out why she had suddenly been so protective over him, but shook the feeling off.

"You may be older, but I am not threatened by you."

"You should be." She muttered.

"If you do anything to mess this up, he will make your beloved Salvatore brothers more dead than they already are."

Ana kept wondering to herself why wouldn't she just attack him right there. But she knew she couldn't. One bite and it'd all be over. She sneakily got out her phone, and held it low enough so he couldn't see her.

'Don't do anything about Jeremy. I'm on my way to him now. I'm sorry.' She hit send and sighed out of relief.

"Jeremy had better be fine when we get there. My temper has gotten worse. I eat werewolves like you for breakfast on a bad day."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. He'll be in perfect condition. For the time being. Well, let's see for ourselves shall we?"

They drove up to a huge house that had an overgrown garden and crumbling bricks. It was obvious that they were in the middle of nowhere.

She got out of the car, feeling the sun bouncing off of her skin.

They walked up to the door and Ana was surprised to walk straight in, without a barrier blocking her from doing so. She stopped when she smelt that sickly sweet smell that haunted her.

"Where is he?" she turned to face Toby and he was smirking as he nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Jeremy!" She screamed, shooting up the stairs, into every room. Until she came to a last room and found him lying in a pool of his own blood.

She knelt beside him instantly and pulled him towards her, holding his head in her lap.

"Come on Jeremy, wake up." Ana bit into her wrist and put it to his mouth but he wasn't swallowing it. She lost all hope and her head fell onto his when something caught her eye.

Her hand shot to his and she let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding in. She pulled him up more so that the top half of his body was in her arms.

"Wake up, Jeremy. You're okay." She barely noticed the sick man stood at the door.

Ana jumped up and shot towards him, straight away gripping his throat in her hand.

"You did it on purpose didn't you!" She screamed.

"All these years, and you care so deeply for human life. You're better off dead." He spat at her.

"Oh yeah, all these years, you know what I believed in? Shooting the messenger." She punched through him and ripped out his heart. She threw it aside and wiped her hands on his clothes.

Ana heard a gasp behind her and she rushed over to Jeremy.

"You're okay, Jeremy." She held his body in her arms, he was too shocked to get off the floor. More over the fact that it was Ana doing this, he always thought of her as the bitch that didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Where is everyone?"

"How 'bout we go on a road trip? I really don't wanna go back there right now, and you seem to be the only one that won't stop me." She avoided his question and looked at him hopefully.

"Are you serious? I don't know who the hell you are, for all I know, you and Katherine could be plotting against me."

"Then you're just gonna have to trust me."

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going on a road trip?" Jeremy asked as they pulled in to the Airport.<p>

"A road trip to the Airport, which is then going to take us far away from here."

"I don't know..."

"Stop being a bore! Come on," she stepped out of the car and pulled on her shades.

They were walking to the counter when Jeremy was hanging behind.

"Keep up, don't want to miss our flight," she mocked.

"Yeah, about that. How long have you actually had this planned?"

"So many questions!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a vacant desk.

"Hi, we would like a private jet."

The woman behind the desk gave her a funny look before her eyes scanned her computer.

"Where to?"

Ana whispered something to the woman who gave her a confused look.

"Oh, it's for our honeymoon. Don't want to ruin the surprise." Ana wrapped an arm around Jeremy's waist as he stiffened.

"All I need is your luggage, passport, money and then you need to get checked by security."

Ana slowly pulled off her sunglasses and looked into her eyes.

"I barely think that is necessary."

"Follow me,"

Ana looked up at Jeremy and smirked, following the woman. They walked until they reached a lone plane.

"Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh don't worry, we will." They runned up the stairs and Ana jumped into the nearest seat, with Jeremy not so far behind.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the plane took off, and Ana realised that Jeremy's grip on the chair was causing his knuckles to go white.

"You want me to compel you to not worry about it?" she chuckled, but he shook his head.

"You sure? 'Cause we have to do this coming back too."

"Damon's done it to me before, I hate having no control over what I do."

"So what, do you want me to or not?"

"This'd better be the only time you ever compel me. Unlucky for me, I don't have any vervain on me."

Ana moved over to Jeremy so they were both at eye level with each other.

"You will not be scared when on a plane."

"I will not be scared." He repeated.

She stayed in that position for a while, for they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from each other. The vibrating of Jeremy's phone broke their silence. Ana cleared her throat and sat back in her chair quietly.

"Elena? I'm fine," Ana looked over and listened in to the conversation.

'Where are you Jeremy? We've all been worried sick!'

"I'm eloping with Ana," her eyes shot to his face as he began smiling, she grabbed the phone from his hand and held him back as he tried to retrieve it.

"He's kidding, don't worry about him, he's safe with me. Maybe. He really should have at least drank some vervain..."

'You even think about laying a finger on him and I'll-'

"You'll what, Elena? Stake me? You really think Damon would let you? I'm kidding! I won't hurt him, nor will I let anyone hurt him. You have my word." She pushed Jeremy back lightly and he fell on the chair with a thud, they both found it hard to keep their laughing intact.

'Where are you even going?'

"I know one of the Salvatores is with you, Elena. I'm not stupid. But there's no point looking for us because we're currently in the air."

'She's taking him overseas,' Ana heard Elena say, clearly trying to cover up the phone.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, I promise you Elena. I haven't been so trust worthy but I swear, I just want to get away from the drama for a few days. If it helps, I'll get him to call you every day."

'But Ana-'

"Goodbye, Doppelganger."

Ana threw the phone at Jeremy and she looked out of the window a little frustrated. Jeremy fell asleep and Ana took it as her chance, she got out her sketchbook and began to draw him. He looked innocent when he slept, she thought that too when she found him in the abandoned house. A few hours later Jeremy woke up but didn't look like it at all.

"How about we play 20 questions?" he asked groggily.

"Now you just want answers." She smiled at him, knowingly.

"How old are you supposed to actually be?"

"Eternally 19, how old are you supposed to actually be, Mr. Gilbert?" she said in a macho voice.

"Right now? I'm 16. Question 2..."

"Hey! You just asked a question, now it's my turn. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. What's all the messing with Damons' head this week?"

"Okay, now I'm bored. I'm gonna go ask the Pilot how long before we land."

Ana went to walk to the front of the plane, but Jeremy grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," she turned around and sat back down.

"Damon kissed Elena the night you got back."

"Are you sure?" she tried to stay strong but her voice cracked towards the end.

"He said he was in shock and Elena was there,"

"That's no excuse." She sunk back into her chair and brought her knees up to her chest, Jeremy soon made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hated showing weakness but she somehow couldn't keep her emotions in for much longer. They were both glad to get a break from the place they call home. Ana realised that the plane was landing and Jeremy didn't even flinch.

* * *

><p>"When can I take this blindfold off?"<p>

Ana was guiding Jeremy into the elevator of their hotel, she knew that if he saw anything around here he'd know where they were.

"Just wait a sec! We're going to the room now!"

They stood side by side and Anas hand grazed Jeremys. She looked up at him to see him smiling. She smiled to herself and faced forward.

A ding brought them out of their thoughts and she pushed him straight into the room and took the blindfold off.

"Oh, my god." He said as he gaped at the room.

"You still don't know where we are!" She ran over to the balcony and opened the window like someone would in a movie, and the Eiffel Tower was revealed in the perfect position

"Paris?"

"No, that's a painting." She smiled at him.

"I can't believe you brought me here."

"Hey, I wanted to get away and you just happened to be there."

"That's no excuse." He repeated what she'd said earlier but she only sent daggers his way.

"Get ready to have a fun, Anastasiya packed week! But tonight, we're staying in. We're Jet lagged."

"Do you know where some paper is?"

"Serious? I just got here, Jeremy." She looked at him with a slight grin.

"I'll go buy some," Ana raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he was about to walk into the Elevator, but stopped and turned around, "I don't have any money."

"It's a good job I have paper in my bag." She threw her sketchpad at him and he caught it before it hit the floor, "Think fast," she then threw a pencil at him and she realised it was a bad idea, seeing how fast it was going. So, she sped in front of Jeremy and 'took the bullet' metaphorically.

She winced as it lodged itself inside her stomach, and she fell to the ground, pulling it out.

"You are actually insane!"

"I guess you don't want to use that pencil anymore then eh?" she wiped it on her jacket and handed it to him.

"It's better than nothing," he smiled at her and walked over to sit on the balcony.

Ana was still lay on the floor until Jeremy shouted her over.

"Yes?" she was suddenly sat next to him.

"These are really good." He flicked through her drawings and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"But I need a reality check," she smiled as she watched him flick through the drawings in awe until he reached the last one and he looked up at her in confusion.

"This, is amazing."

"That's because the model is a natural,"

Ana was sat yet again, watching Jeremy as he was drawing the Tower. He snuck a glance at her to see her lying in a seductive position.

"Draw me like your French girls, Jack." She couldn't hold her laughter in for much longer looking at Jeremy's confused face, "Your face was priceless."

* * *

><p>It was the last day of being in Paris and the two had close spells, one being them two almost kissing, and another both of them stealing glances from each other.<p>

They were walking through a park, their hands grazing every so often, until a man came up to them with a camera in his hand, whilst he was on rollerskates.

"Pictura!" he shouted at the pair and Jeremy put his arm around her waist as they saw the flash, and the man shot away.

Ana's brows furrowed in confusion and she looked up at Jeremy.

"I'm pretty sure he was Italian..." He looked down at her and they both noticed how close they were.

They were saved by the bell yet again as Ana's phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Hello?"

'You better realise how much this costs for me to call you.'

"Wouldn't want to make a hole in your budget." She said sarcastically.

'What is wrong with you? You've been ignoring my calls, every time you have answered you're being the bitch your sister is.'

"How's Elena?" she said bitterly.

'Gilbert told you. Didn't he?"

"Told me what, Damon? Anything you'd like to tell me?"

'Why did you take him? Why didn't you just ask me?' he easily avoided her question.

"I was in shock, and Jeremy was there." She put the phone down and looked back to see that Jeremy had gone.

"Jer?" she looked around, "Come on, this isn't funny."

He walked back in to sight with a recyclable camera.

"I thought, since I don't have my camera, there's no point in not taking any photo's." He smiled at her and she ripped it from his grasp.

After taking lots of pictures of each other, they headed back to the hotel, where Ana fell onto the bed face first, before rolling over upon feeling a weight other than her on the bed.

"It's my turn on this bed tonight," Ana spoke out as they both stared at the ceiling.

"I have to sleep on the couch?" He turned to face her.

"Not necessarily." She looked back at him and reached her hand to brush the side of his face.

"What about Damon?"

"What about him? As far as I'm concerned, he's made his choice."

Before they knew it, Ana threw Jeremy on the bed behind them and she straddled him, kissing him fiercely and needily.

"I've wanted to do that since we stepped foot on that plane." Jeremy spoke out.

She trailed kisses along his jaw, down to his neck.

"I have an unfair advantage over you," she whispered out between kisses.

"What's that?" he breathed out.

"I'm a lot stronger," she trailed back up to his lips and she tangled her hands into his hair.

"Bite me,"

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Jer, I don't-"

"I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

She brought her head down to his neck and allowed her fangs to extend and sink into him. He breathed out and she returned her lips to his, biting his, but not hard enough for it to hurt. She then went back to his neck, kissing it gently.

"Is it possible to fall for someone in less than a week?" he said breathlessly.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I think I've fallen for you, in less than a week."

"That's the lust talking Jer, you don't mean that." She pulled back and looked at him with an incredulous look.

"I do, Ana. The time we've been here has been the best week of my life since my parents died. I have no-one to thank for that but you." He reached and cupped her cheek.

* * *

><p>They were lay tangled in the sheets with their hair sticking up at unnatural angles. Ana had her head in the crook of his neck, tracing circles on his chest, while he had his arm around her waist.<p>

"I didn't take you for the cougar type." Ana said as she smile

"You're the predator, not me." He chuckled.

"I don't want to go home Jer," she never realised, but Damon would kill the both of them when he found out.

"I'll be dead when I get home, Damon and Elena will both play a part in my death,"

"They won't. I'll make sure of it. I'm stronger than both of them put together. Which I just proved to you."

"I think I love you, Ana."

"Jer, you don't even know me."

"Isn't that enough proof that I do? I barely know anything about you, and even then I still manage to love you."

"I have somewhat strong feelings for you that I can't seem to place... I hardly even felt that with Damon... Plus, aren't we like, related?"

"About that... We found something out when Katherine came to the hospital."

"She told us, you were adopted."

"And, you choose to tell me this now? When were you going to tell me, Jeremy?"

"Ana, I didn't know you enough to tell you, it should have been Damon."

* * *

><p>The two walked into the boarding house to see everyone sat around the fire nervously, the brothers heard the door and Elena ran towards Jeremy.<p>

"Jeremy! I've been so worried about you!" she grasped him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna head out, Ana, can you come out here a sec?"

"You've been together all week, what more is there to say?" the jealousy radiating off of Damon was almost blinding.

"Sure, Jer." She frowned at Damon and followed Jeremy out of the door.

"Are you okay now?"

"A lot better. Thanks for being there, Jeremy. I don't know what I'd have done if something happened to you at that house."

"Well you wouldn't have gone to Paris for one," Jeremy smiled down at her.

She put her arms around him, and kissed him gently before they were interrupted by an angry and hurt Damon.

"I think it's time to leave, don't you Jeremy?"

"I'll call you, Jer." Ana waved before pushing past Damon and walking to her room. Though he was soon in front of her.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me saying goodbye to my boyfriend."

"What? You go to Paris for a week and you think you're in love. You know, you using the 'L' word is really getting old."

"No, you know what's getting old? You choosing Katherine over me all the time. Though, I understand why now though. Considering I am adopted. Ever think of letting me know?" She scoffed when he didn't reply, "didn't think so."

Ana was expecting Damon to follow her, to apologize. But he never, he stood whilst she stomped to her bedroom.

When she got there, she threw her bag on the bed and took out the pictures that they had processed.

She smiled and put them up along with the hundreds of other pictures that were scattered around her room.

"You could have asked me, you know." Damon said, sounding hurt.

"You were too busy in Elena land to know that I'd never, ever act like that. Not to you. I went away so that I didn't have to care about what was going on around me. That's all going to come back, I just wanted a break from it all."

"How am I supposed to help if you won't tell me what's wrong?" he shouted.

"By not doing anything, you're helping me Damon. I know that bringing Jeremy into this is putting him in danger, but when you love someone... It's hard to stay away."

"Your other ex is back. And he's back for good."

"Which one?" when she said this he laughed bitterly.

"Klaus."

**A/N: I'm sorry! If you all hate me, I understand:(... Do you think it will last long? Stay tuned!  
>Reviewwwww! <strong>


	12. I'm asking you to read them

'_Dear diary, _

_ Everything just seems to be getting worse by day. It doesn't help that Damon and I are arguing again, but now Klaus is back in town? I'm beginning to think that taking Jeremy to Paris was a bad idea. It's just causing problems for everyone. And it's putting him in danger. Maybe Klaus was right before. Coming back was a mistake. If he's come back for me, which I highly doubt since Elena is still alive, then I'll gladly leave Mystic Falls behind once more. And this time I'm never turning back. I'll forever be the burden upon Damon Salvatore.'_

Ana's head shot up at the sudden noise coming from downstairs. She slowly opened her door to see Damon at the other end of the hall with his finger on his lips. They were both caught off guard when they heard a low growl come from the opposite side of the corridor. When Ana saw that the wolf was going for Damon she gasped and was suddenly in front of him. The creature sunk its teeth into Ana's side and she screamed in pain. She could barely keep her eyes open whilst Damon fought the Wolf until it jumped out of the nearest window, and before she knew it, he was at her side.

"I don't wanna die, Damon," Ana cried.

"You won't. You're gonna be okay." Damon pulled her into his arms and was rocking her back and forth.

She felt every one of her emotions she'd ever felt with Damon. There was a memory that wouldn't push itself out of her head, as much as she tried. The words kept repeating, until she couldn't take it and she cried out, causing Damon to grip her even tighter.

"_How could he ever love you? You're just a liability, Anastasiya."_

"Damon! Make her stop," she was starting to rock herself, "I AM NOT A LIABILITY!" she screamed as the cracks under her eyes formed and her fangs were bare. She pushed him away and zoomed out of the door before he could stop her.

Ana was suddenly at the Mystic Grill looking for no-one in particular; she didn't even know why she was there, but all she could feel was the beating hearts of everyone around her. The distinct noise of blood rushing through veins was all she could hear.

"Time to go," Damon said as he kept a tight grip on her shoulders, leading her out of the door.

Once they got outside Damon took her to an abandoned warehouse where he hoped nobody would care enough to go to.

"What's happening to me, Damon?" she asked as she hugged her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Listen, we're going to find a cure for this. I promise you." He held her face in his hands.

"You promised me you wouldn't let her control you anymore,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always let her have control over you Damon, and now you want her to turn you?"

Damon knew she was hallucinating. He remembered that she got angry and noticed veins appearing under her eyes.

_Damon walked into Ana's room with bite marks all over his neck, and she shot over to him and ran her fingers over the wounds. _

"_Why do you let her do this to you?"_

"_I love her,"_

"_That's a lie, she's compelling you Damon," she held his face in her hands._

"_No, she's not," he pushed her hands away, causing her to be angry._

"_What did you promise me, Damon? You promised me you wouldn't let her control you anymore!"_

"_We are to be together forever."_

"_You always let her have control over you Damon, and now you want her to turn you?" she grabbed his neck and put him against the wall. _

"_Ana, you're hurting me," he squirmed under her grip._

"_I'm sorry," her hand dropped and she quietly walked towards the door, "All I ever wanted was the best for you." _

"Come on, we're going back to the boarding house, now."

Ana was lay in Damon's bed, wrapped in his arms in unbearable pain, but she held her tongue. She didn't want to be any more of a burden than she already was.

"I know it hurts you, this is what happened with Rose." He whispered into her hair.

"Why is this affecting me so fast?" she turned away from him with tears in her eyes, "This is Karma kicking me in the ass for all the bad things I've done. There's been a group of werewolves tracking me for years. I killed one of them when I found Jeremy, guess this is payback."

"Why were you acting like a huge bitch with me 2 weeks ago?"

"They were going to kill you if I didn't,"

"Why did you have to?" he asked more stubbornly.

"I don't know. I was going to find out but like I said, I killed him. All that I know is that I had to do it or something would happen to you."

She turned back around to face him and a smile spread across her face before it turned into discomfort as she screamed out in pain.

"DAMON!" she was curled up in a ball clutching her side, "DO SOMETHING!"

He looked down at her helplessly before she screeched something he wished to never hear from her mouth.

"Get Klaus, please, I need Klaus!" she let out another scream before Damon shot off to find Klaus.

Ana lay shivering as she could feel everything in her un-dead body dying for the second time. It was the worst pain she had ever been through.

In what seemed like half an hour she was broke from her thoughts to see Klaus stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hello, love. How's that bite treating you?"

"Please, just help me." She begged with tears in her eyes.

He hated seeing her this way but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"You running away wasn't a smart move, at all Ana." He sat down on the bed next to her as she sat up with him.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Niklaus. If you're not going to help me, then leave me to die in peace."

"That's ironic, sweetheart, because the pain gets worse than that. Trust me. I'll save you, on one condition."

"What?" she asked before screaming in pain.

"You are to leave Mystic Falls with me."

"Done, now give me your blood before I bite you myself."

"Feisty." Instead of biting his wrist and giving her the blood like he would any other person, he tilted his head to the side, with a smirk on his face.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" she asked croakily, before leaning over to his neck and sinking her fangs into his skin.

She pulled back and watched as the wound started to heal.

"Get your things, we're leaving." Klaus said as he began to walk out of the door.

"Nik," he turned around and before he could she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry."

"For what, love?"

"Leaving you." As soon as she said that, he rested his head on hers and smiled to himself.

"Then you're forgiven, Sweetheart. Besides, it was getting boring without you."

"I'd have thought it would." She pulled back from the hug and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, you have an hour to say your goodbyes. I'll be waiting for you outside the grill."

Klaus disappeared out of the room and Ana was soon packing all of her stuff. Her eyes fell upon her diary that she'd somehow kept since 1861, and the one she had been writing in since she got to the boarding house.

"Leaving, again?" she spun around to see Damon leaning against the doorframe.

"Better than being dead. Catch," she threw the diaries at him and he caught them effortlessly, "You're gonna need those more than I will."

"What are they?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

"My diaries, one's from before and during I met you, and the other's when I got back here a few months ago." She said whilst she was walking past him with a huge bag in her hands.

"That's it? _That's _your goodbye?"

"What do you want me to say Damon? I'm sorry? Like I said to Stefan, I don't love men who love other women."

"Katherine? Are you seriously gonna play that card again?"

"I'm talking about Elena. I see right through you Damon. Always have, always will." She reached up to cup his face with her hand before walking away to be pulled back by the wrist.

"What about Jeremy?"

"He'll easily forget about me."

"What about me?" he asked in a softer tone.

"You'll get over it, you did before. After all, you did spend all those years looking for Katherine. What makes Elena any different?"

Damon couldn't say anything as he saw her retreating figure quiver lightly as she started to cry. He knew that he had to do something, he knew that she wanted him to do something. So he did what he does best.

Damon sped towards her and spun her around, planting his lips on hers. His hands went to her neck to bring her closer. They pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Please don't leave me again," he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"If you leave, don't ever bother coming back."

"Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked as she sat in the passenger seat, she nodded and he began to drive slowly.

The sound of her phone vibrating distracted Ana from her thoughts.

'Hope you're having fun with the Hybrid. Just letting you know, we're planning on killing him.'

'What happened to 'don't bother coming back'? You kill him, then you lose me.'

'I've already lost you.'

Before Ana could reply Klaus ripped the mobile from her hand and threw it in the back seat.

"What was that for?" he just ignored her and she faced the window.

"Don't pout, love. We're almost there."


End file.
